


A good man

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Vampires, assemble ! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's, 2012, Blood, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, He's Captain America's ass, I'm not totally serious, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Reader will die (obviously), Sokovia (Marvel), Steve Rogers is a vampire, Steve is a little bit dumb or just slow, Transformation, Vampire Captaim America, a cute sweet vampire, dilemna, i don't really know what to put here, kiss, schnapps, sun doesn't harm, thirst for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: The super soldier's serum did not only give strength and endurance, Steve Rogers learned it at his expense and after decades of isolation, the vampire resumes service with the Avengers, hoping to be able to forget his nature to save lives.But your meeting risks destroying his hopes... or helping him to accept his powers.No link with other writings in the serie "Vampires, assemble"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Vampires, assemble ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542622
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un homme bien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513035) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



> I don't really like Captain America but I did my best  
> Translated with Google trad, sorry ^^
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy

Murmurs circulate in the crowd of high ranking officers and scientists gathered for this major military and genetic advance. A super-soldier is an innovation that will pay off especially in these times of world war. Some people talk about money, a lot about peace that this hero of a new genre will offer. Installed in his capsule, Steve Rogers is far from being as enthusiastic, the heart beating strongly in his temples at the risk of deafening the final recommendations that are addressed to him. Already, they strap him, they prick him, they stuff him with tools to measure his heart rate, the thickness of his muscles as if he were only a laboratory animal and for a second, the young man is worried that the experiment would fail or, worse, that he would only become a clever monkey in the hands of the powerful ones. In a falsely playful tone, he turns to Dr. Erkskin:

\- You save me any of that schnapps?   
\- Not as much as I should have.

Anyway, he is not allowed to drink alcohol for a dozen hours, to make sure everything is in order. With a distracted ear, he listens to the scientist interact with Howard Stark, his attention constantly returning to Agent Carter who constitutes a warm presence in this huge icy room full of white coats. Before she goes to join her superiors, she takes the time to give him an encouraging smile and Steve regains some courage. A nurse sticks a needle in his arm, the sensation lasting only for a moment.

\- That wasn’t so bad.   
\- That was a tetanus shot.

Erskine exchanges a look with the patient but adds nothing, letting the maneuver continue as several tubes filled with blue liquid are brought in. The cold plates make the subject's thin body shudder, concentrating on his breathing. A reassuring hand is placed on his shoulder as he tenses up when he feels the serum penetrate his body. That's it, it's time to become a legend or die in front of a hundred people, nothing to worry about. The cabin closes in on him and after a final attempt at humor, Steve grits his teeth and prepares for the worst, repeating why he is doing all this, thinking about this war that he can end, all these soldiers who are waiting to see their mother, their sister, their relatives. He thinks of Bucky, it's his turn to protect him.

The cabin begins to radiate intense white light as if Steve is turning into a being of light and they will need an angel to defeat the dark forces that are crushing Europe. Everyone holds their breath as the silence fills with the roar of the Vita rays pulsing in the metal box. The buzz is soon joined by a cry of pain that goes on and on, cracking the certainties of some of the spectators who look at themselves, worried. They scream to stop everything, they shout his first name but Steve refuses, he can still hold on, there is no question that everything fails because of him. He is strong enough to bear it.  
The devices crackle in sparks in a final cacophony then everything stops, humming, blinding light and breathing of scientists and soldiers who, all, watch for a sign of life in the cabin. Is he dead ? Is he alive? Even Rogers is wondering as the doors open and he regains consciousness, his muscles on fire as if he had been passed under a tank. If he is in pain, it is sign that he is still alive, but in what condition?

Abs, abs, abs ... This word goes through more than one spirit as the result of the experiment is revealed, tall, muscular, glistening with sweat : a success. Some officers find themselves feeling more aroused than they should, coughing seriously as they rush to get a closer look at this super soldier they've been promised. Steve lets himself be supported by Erskine and Stark coming down from the capsule, his mind still foggy and struggling to understand how much he has changed. He is just sure of one thing, to see all these people gathered and who measure for the most a good less head than him: he grew up. As they begin to applaud and congratulate themselves, another thought comes to gnaw at the soldier's birth joy: how much has he changed inside? While cheer is a must, Steve sincerely hopes to rise to the challenge and become the hero the world needs, not just another monster.

***

Captain America, a somewhat snoring name but one that the young man has been carrying better since he delivered his friend from the clutches of HYDRA. Their exploits are starting to make headlines and enemy troops are increasingly worried about seeing the man with the blue, red and white breastplate appear. It took the soldier a while to get used to his new body and new abilities, but now he has mastered his strength and his shield to perfection, much to the amazement of his companion, James Barnes. The latter is just beginning to understand that he is no longer the protector in their duo, even if he still looks down to look for his almost brother, before remembering. Today, as he walks amid the smoldering rubble of a Nazi base, the young man has definitely regained hope for the future, carried (in part) by a little guy from Brooklyn.

\- Steve? Where are you ?

Bucky sets out to find his partner, moving away from his comrades who sing their victory in a mixture of German, French and English. His worn boots resonate as he sinks into the dark, his gun in his hand and his senses on the alert, watching for shadows in search of a possible enemy. Soon, he finally see Steve's muscular back, molded in his blue mud-stained uniform. Bending over something, the hero seems focused on his task and does not immediately hear his friend, realizing too late that he is no longer alone.

\- Steve ...

The man's livid face twists into a painful mask as he meets a shocked look, the soldier tensing his hand on the trigger of his weapon even if he does not shoot, frozen.

\- Bucky ... I can explain ...

His voice broken by fear contrasts with the vision of the inert body near him, his throat ripped and scarlet like the octopus on his uniform, with the blood flowing on the chin of the famous Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in his bunk, Steve cannot sleep, constantly crossing and uncrossing his thin arms to try to get the anxiety out. Tomorrow, he will finally be able to serve his country as he dreamed and he is delighted but that does not prevent him from being worried. With his usual compassionate air behind his glasses, Dr. Erskine joined him with a bottle of alcohol, fully understanding how tense the young man can be. Himself is far from being calm, didn't his last subject become a monster? As Steve voices his doubts about his legitimacy, the scientist feels it is time to reveal some things, secrets that make the enemy even more terrible.

After grabbing two glasses, Abraham begins to speak in his soft, pensive voice, as if he were counting a story, his story. The best ideas can become weapons if they fall into the wrong hands, and if so, should we really blame the inventor who just works under the threat of a weapon? In a few words, Erskine paints a portrait of the head of HYDRA, this Schmidt obsessed with power and the occult arts, ready to sell his soul to acquire supremacy. Captivated and understanding what role the supersoldier formula could have played in this plan, Steve asks:

\- Did it make him strong?

His friend looks down, the images going up in his memory, as vivid and burning as a brand with a hot iron. Whatever the outcome tomorrow, he can never forgive himself for his failure, only trying to compensate for it.

\- Yes, but there were….other effects. The serum was not ready, but more important, the man... The serum amplifies what is inside. Good becomes great... Bad becomes worse.

Schmidt was bad, rotten to the core and the serum only exposed this darkness to everyone's. Each time Abraham closed his eyes, he saw the gray skin, the protruding veins, the pupils as scarlet as the blood that the Nazi was thirsty for, so thirsty. Here in the United States, the word "vampire" sneers but it is this, a terrible and voracious creature that will not stop until it has bled the world to the last drop. Chasing this image to return to the present, the scientist pours schnapps in the two glasses while explaining to Steve how important his physical weakness and his sense of justice are.

\- Whatever happens tomorrow, promise me you’ll stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier...but a good man. 

They cheer, but before the young man can take a sip, Erskine reminds him that he must be fasting for the next day's procedure. Docile, Steve hands him his glass and lets the genius scientist get drunk in his place since he doesn't need to be fasting. And, thinks the old man, it may be better not to be sober. Did Rogers even understand how much this experience was going to affect him? It's not certain, but Abraham doesn't feel strong enough to talk about it any longer. It may be a sign of cowardice but he prefers to leave his hopes to this young man so invested, determined and pure.


	3. Chapter 3

The war is over. Nazi Germany was defeated and the world slowly fell back to sleep in a peace intended to make people forget the horrors that were more than 50 years ago now. Forces continue to operate to seize power but in a much more subdued way, the fighting between Good and Evil is now held in the utmost secrecy. Housed in a replica of a 1940s hospital room, the man known as Captain America reads and rereads files for information. Obviously, he plays the idiots as he was asked, affecting not to have known the last decades. To his amazement, the idea that he could have been frozen in a block of ice comes as no surprise, and this version was swallowed by the agents who come and go in the corridors chatting. Perhaps it is a more acceptable vision of things than the truth.

Slowly, the young man raises an arm in front of his face, the rays of a false sun hitting his skin as he thinks of what he is, a supernatural and immortal being that people are once again seeking to enlist to save the world. Although he was told about a team, made up of Tin men, Nordic gods and greenish monsters. This Nick Fury must be crazy to want to surround himself with such fairground phenomena ... or a genius. The vampire's blue eyes veil slightly when he thinks of Dr. Erskine, who died far too quickly before he can guide the young man into his new life. So far, Steve has refused to join civilization and its wars: Vietnam, Korea, he has avoided all of them but what would his mentor say about the next? Would he encourage him to join this SHIELD and his hero program?

\- I don't care about the rush, you could at least have put on a suitable bra! Round cups, I don't believe it!

A wrathful voice echoes a few meters from the pasteboard decor and Steve puts down the files, intrigued and eager to change his mind. He pushes open the door, not at all surprised to find himself in a dark concrete corridor, and tries to find out where these vociferations can come from. In an adjoining room, much more austere than his bedroom, he finds a young woman waving sketches with an exasperated look under the worried gaze of the "nurse" who was at the soldier's bedside when he woke up.

\- Have you ever looked at a photo? Or even seen a movie from that period? No wonder he discovered the hoax so quickly, he could see the strap of your ... rhaaa! It’s stupid!

You are deeply annoyed that no one took the time to listen to you before launching this ridiculous masquerade. You would have taken the time to take care of the costume down to the smallest detail, to ensure that the underwear is also vintage or even that the agent's hair is tied. But nobody is listening to you, nobody! With a wave of your hand, you dismiss the young lady who fled by snapping her heels, her man's tie (another mistake) hopping at each step. Exhausted, you drop into a chair with a dramatic sigh, not immediately noticing the man with the impressive build who enters the room. Politely, he clears his throat.

\- Hmm ... You seem to know a lot about 1940s fashion.

You jump and look up, detailing the newcomer for a fraction of a second (you couldn’t resist) before taking control.

\- I ... I love a job well done. It was a very elegant period.

Agent Carter, she was a beautiful woman who should have served as a reference. But obviously, you will not make this remark out loud, already knowing the relationships that Captain America had with her. Instead, you stand up and reach out to introduce yourself.

\- Agent Y/L/N, I am delighted to know that you are with us.  
\- Steve Rogers, me too, ma'am.

His big hand presses yours very gently, as if he were afraid of having too much strength and you smile. You know a certain Agent Coulson who will be delighted to know that his idol is awake. But for the moment, you appreciate having a face to face with the hero, not knowing if you will see him again one day. With a gesture, you invite him to sit down, pushing away the sketches strewn across your desk, a set of notes on vintage outfits, decorations ...

\- Waking up seventy years after the war must have shocked you…

You’re trying to imagine how the young man might feel as he thinks about what to say to corroborate Nick Fury’s version. He never liked to lie, but he had to learn in the last century. So he nods.

\- At the beginning, yes, but I'm glad to know that Hitler’s butt was kicked.

You have a laugh and he immediately appreciates this spontaneous sound, he is not sure to find much sincerity in this nest of spies. You think that he must feel very lonely, all his loved ones having disappeared or died.

\- I know that this must be very confusing and that SHIELD is not really a warm den but I hope you can count me as a friend from now on. If you need to talk or just want to have a coffee, don't hesitate.

In spite of yourself, you replace a wick behind your ear, it was obvious that you were not going to stay stuck in front of the angelic air of the young man on whom you did a thesis. Well, to be precise, it was on "American and German propaganda figures in wartime, the conflict of icons" but you devoted a huge part to him.

\- It would be my pleasure, Agent Y/L/N.  
\- You can call me Y/N.

It'll probably take a while, but you'd love to be able to get close to him, just as a friend, of course. Unfortunately, it is not today that you will be able to get to know each other, an all-black agent coming to warn Captain America that Director Fury wishes to speak to him. You say goodbye quickly and watch him leave, thinking with a touch of emotion that you have thawed America’s ass, and successfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing your hands covered with dried blood on your pants, you finally take a break after several hours caring for the wounded, civilians and agents. What the media already calls the "Battle of New York » will not have lasted long, a few hours at most, but the damage has been immense, the victims numerous. However, these are happy mines that flourish in the streets because the crowd has found new protectors and a whole team! No doubt that the coming days will be devoted to these heroes and their courage, you are looking forward to them.

Exhausted, broken and dreaming only of sleeping for several weeks, the Avengers finally return to base to take rest and you resist the urge to throw yourself on the neck of the man in a starry blue suit who is chatting for the moment with the famous Tony Stark. He has managed to drag the whole little troop to a shawarma restaurant and he is very proud of it. After giving the billionaire a friendly pat on the shoulder, Steve manages to slip away, promising to taste, next time, this dish stuffed with onions which he could not touch because of a nasty blow to the jaw. The poor man is exhausted from having fought for so long and if the sun, contrary to legend, does little to affect his vampiric nature, he does not like to stay in broad daylight for so long. It is therefore with joy that he finds the dark corridors of SHIELD and smiles sincerely when he sees you.

\- Not bad for a start, Captain.

You can't help but tease him, enjoying seeing an amused glow light up the blue eyes of the nonagenarian. Even if you will not admit it in front of witnesses, this day was rich in strong emotions and not only when you came to the aid of the injured but also, and above all, because you only had one fear: to see the young man tragically dying in battle. Once out of sight, you do not hesitate to let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall receiving the backlash from all this accumulated anguish.

\- It was fuc…so scary...

You who imagined keeping your calm in front of him, you feel your legs swaying, as if you had only just realized how lucky you were. It must be said that you were far from being prepared for a threat of this magnitude, an unimportant little agent that you are. Seeing your trouble, Steve reaches out with a shy hand to support you, holding you by the arm in case you want to fall.  
\- We have succeeded, Loki will be judged on his planet, New York will rise again. You can catch your breath.

\- I hope you're right ...

You straighten up, a little calmer, and raise a hand to spread a lock of hair in front of your eyes, by reflex. When he sees your palms dirty, your friend is worried but you reassure him with a gesture.

\- It's not mine, I just healed a lot of wounds today. I'm going to go clean up.

The advantage of SHIELD is that they kept the old water fountains in the corridors as if we had never left the 80s. So you only have a few steps to be able to rinse your hands, conscientiously rubbing your palms to remove the brown plates. Maybe it's the sight of the water turning pink or the tiredness accumulated but Steve feels the hunger start to burn his throat like a fire and he tenses up behind you. Isolated in concrete basements, it is not certain that someone will pass by there for several hours and if the young man acts quickly, you will not even have time to shout before losing consciousness while he will drink.

\- Casually, seeing you fight like that, it made me want to do something.  
\- What?

Captain America shakes his head, chasing away the terrifying thoughts that had started to plague his reason, shocked by his own darkness. How could he have considered hurting you, especially you who are always so nice, so warm ?! Tetanized by shock and a devouring thirst, Steve does not make a gesture when you approach him, sliding your hand into his before standing on tiptoe to reach his lips, depositing a kiss of which you have been dreaming for a long time (maybe even before they thaw him, we all have a historic crush ...). The gesture is so surprising, so sweet, that the young man feels his vampiric impulses fade as the wind would chase a dark cloud from the sun. Without thinking, he hugs you with one hand and gives you your kiss. How long has it been since he tasted a woman's lips? Since Peggy, probably. You’re far from being the same, you don’t even have anything common, but it’s just as intense.

Too fast for your liking, you move away from each other and you touch the bruise that already marks the chiseled jaw of the hero before you step back, pink with pleasure and excitement.

\- We will have to treat that... Rest, soldier.

Your face lights up with a big smile and you slip away like a teenager, displaying surprising joy for a SHIELD agent. Left alone, Steve still analyzes what has just happened, the reddened cheeks bringing out his surprised pupils. One thing is certain, he loved this kiss from start to finish, so much that you made him forget his thirst for blood…


	5. Chapter 5

The detachment sent by Fury to Sokovia has only time to deploy as the robots begin to attack from all sides, not hesitating to target the buildings to make them collapse on the fleeing crowd. While evacuating entire families, you have to shoot androids like video game characters and you are not alone in finding this surreal. However, you have had time to prepare for the past three years, as your intensive training has made you much more effective on the field. As a gas cylinder explodes a few meters away, carrying half a dozen Ultrons, a colleague takes the time to joke.

\- When it’s all over, Thor should invite me to dinner.  
\- In that case, do you think Wanda Maximoff will be free for a coffee? I don't know yet if I want her or want to be her.

You laugh at your own remark before dodging a projectile, refocusing on your task to help everyone go to safety. The terrified screams mingle with the explosions and the rumbling of the buildings which are falling apart but you are not afraid, you do not have time to be afraid. You run through the streets, adrenaline pumping through your veins and making you more confident. A robot appears between you and a couple who remains paralyzed by fear, the two men taking each other's instinctively by the hand when they see their last hour arrived. Without waiting, you draw your weapon, aim the metal head where there is a chance of finding a weakness. Your bullet penetrates the metal without succeeding in destroying the attacker but it has the merit of attracting his attention.

\- Run!

You are ordering civilians without trying to find out if they will understand, relying on their survival instinct to take off as quickly as they can. The android rushes towards you by launching a projectile that you avoid justice, the impact tearing off a section of wall that falls to dust. By reflex, you strike where you can to unbalance the machine, shooting without having time to aim. An iron fist closes on your wrist and twists it to make you drop your weapon, two expressionless eyes darting on you a blue gleam. Taking advantage of being lifted by the android, you band your muscles and throw your legs into the robotic chest, hoping to make him let go. You succeed and your opponent impaled on a metal rod protruding from the wall before dying out. No time for a well-felt response to the dangers of tetanus, you catch your breath and pick up your gun.   
A deafening roar suddenly sounds, filling the whole space, louder and longer than a thunderclap. In your headset, the officers panic, shouting that the ground is cracking under their feet, the city splitting in half like a cookie. You can feel the vibrations, see the buildings lose their height and your confidence falters slightly. How to save a city that is falling apart?

\- I'm going to do my best ... I have to.

With this decision, you return to combat, hoping that SHIELD will quickly send something to evacuate the civilians. As for the heroes who are currently fighting the origin of this chaos, you can only pray that they come out victorious and all alive. You refuse to worry about them and for one in particular, it would only slow you down. But that doesn't stop you from threatening in the wind, without fear of being rebuked for your language.

\- Steve, if you die, I summon your ghost and kick your ass.

He is busy on his side, issuing orders, hitting enemies with his shield, working as a team with Agent Romanoff when their paths cross. His superhuman strength is very useful in destroying robots, but he can do nothing if the city crashes. It is out of the question that Ultron causes more losses, the hero will prevent it by all means. Like you, he is determined to do everything, until he has no breath of life. Between two attacks, he thinks of you, your smile, your jokes, the feeling of your body under his. If he survives, he'll admit certain things to you, you've been waiting too long and you've offered him so much ... he has to be honest. But for that, it is still necessary to stop the demonic puppet created by Stark.

Nick Fury's rescue vessels arrive, deploying all around town to collect civilians and transport them to safety. When you learn this, you breathe a sigh of relief even though there is still a lot of work to be done. Around you, the world is nothing but metallic ruins and wrecks as the ground continues to shake. Robots fly over your head, shooting everywhere at once, increasing panic. Officers disperse to guide the crowd toward the rafts, their orders hardly covering the hubbub. You run everywhere, supporting the wounded, redirecting groups to keep them safe. Many people have been knocked down and trampled on in panic, they must be helped by trying to remain calm despite the calls, the terrified screams, the explosions.

\- Помощь!

A child drums against the window of a car, coughing and crying at the same time begging you to come to his rescue. On the driver's seat, the one who must be his mother is unconscious, her forehead bloody. You rush and try to open the door but it is pushed in, the twisted metal preventing any opening. Not speaking Russian, you put your hand on the glass to reassure the little boy before telling him to step back as far as possible with gestures that you hope are simple but clear. It takes a little while for the child to obey, but when you shatter the window, he has the reflex to protect himself with his arms. You slide into the passenger compartment to take the little guy against you, whispering comforting words while trying to keep a soft and calm tone even if you see the smoke starting to escape from the car. You are running out of time, you cannot save the mother and if you delay too long, the three of you will die. Despite the child's screams, you start running towards the lifeboats, telling yourself that there is nothing more you can do, that you are saving a life.

The breath of the explosion hurls you forward and you hit the pavement covered in debris as you roll with the little boy hugged, absorbing the shocks. Stunned, you try to get up but something lifts you off the ground and takes you away immediately, so fast that you barely have time to realize what is happening before being placed in the midst of the survivors with your precious load. A young man with white hair gives the mother of the child to whom he can provide care, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. You get up with a painful, relieved grin.

\- Thank you, Mr. Maximoff.  
\- Pietro. Or Quicksilver, if you get me a drink.

He winks at you and starts off in a flash, disappearing as quickly as he came. You decide to do the same, you don't have much time left to evacuate the population, the city is already way too high in the sky. Ignoring your limbs screaming in pain, you leave the ship by drawing on your last reserves. A real hero fights till the end.

***

Sokovia collapsed in a rain of stones and dust but its inhabitants are unharmed, taken in by SHIELD for time to be treated and placed in a safe place. As the debris continues to fall into the sea, Steve Rogers circles the heliporter to reassure civilians, taking the time to offer comforting words to those in need. But seemingly, his blue eyes are looking for a particular shape, and he feels divided between anxiety and relief by not noticing you. Although, he soon smells a familiar but oh so terrifying smell: that of your blood. Hidden out of sight like a dying animal, you are seated against a wall, your hand pressed against your black, sticky side.

\- Y/N!  
\- Hush... there are some who rest here ...

You stick out your tongue, happy to see him even in these circumstances. Seeing his gaze slid towards your wound, you shrug with detachment.

\- There are already far too many injured people to be treated, I am not a priority.

The young man cannot blame you, he would have exactly the same reaction if he was injured. And if he were mortal too. Suppressing his urge to give you a sermon, he kneels down to be at your height, running a hand over your livid, already frozen brow.

\- What happened ?  
\- Oh you know, you walk in the street, you come across a robot, you fight, you are injured. Routine…

You’re proud that you’ve managed to get the words out in a coherent order, your mouth becoming mushy and your ideas muddled by draining your blood. You vaguely wonder if you could touch your guts by slipping your fingers into the wound, but it's an idea far too twisted to express it out loud. Instead, you smile at your lover, hoping that his presence will warm you as usual.

\- Mission accomplished, Captain ...

It would have sounded like a good sentence before dying tragically but you still have a little strength, a little time maybe. Because you know it is no longer useful, you release your arm, dropping your hand without trying to compress your injury. You look at the hero's tight jaw, his mouth on which you have placed so many kisses, his eyes that fill with tears. Even like that, he's sexy, almost annoying. For now, you can read in his eyes how desperate he is but also the internal conflict that eats away at him. The young man loves you deeply and he has a way to save you and keep you with him forever but the price is too high. He cannot inflict this on you who knows nothing.

\- Y/N… I'm sorry…  
\- Do it, Steve.

You look him straight in the eye, very serious, while tilting your head to keep his hand on your cheek, taking advantage of this contact as long as it lasts. Your reply surprises the hero who widens his eyes without understanding. Poor little man so innocent, you really have to put the dots on the "i".

\- Transform me, honey, you have my permission.

If he could hurry a little, it would work out, but Steve is too shocked to react, opening his mouth several times before stammering.

\- You knew ?!  
\- Of course... but that doesn't change anything for me.

You smile, obviously you knew, you read his files and then you have been around him long enough to be aware of certain things. Nick Fury is also aware and it even makes sense. He’s the head of SHIELD, he wasn’t going to welcome the first guy with a flashy costume on the pretext that he would have saved the world.  
Your body no longer supports you and you slide on the ground as a black fog fills your head, obscuring your vision, vaguely feeling the blood soaking your clothes.

\- Shit ... I put blood everywhere ...

You pass out before Steve can blame you for your language, your last words being neither grand nor elegant. You become a pale and bloody rag doll in the arms of Captain America, this man who has already lost so much. He whispers your name by caressing your icy skin, half cradling you without succeeding in driving your request from his mind. He can save you, he has the power but he refuses, it would not be fair to inflict such a life on you, made of blood and insatiable appetite.

No ... what is not fair is that he is still forced to sacrifice his happiness, that yet another person dies before his eyes. Erskine, Bucky, Peggy, he has given up on so many loved ones over time... It is not fair, he has done nothing to deserve so much pain. A rebellious anger swells the heart of the hero who furiously wipes the tears on his cheeks while looking at you. He always obeyed orders, did what he thought was right. This time he will act neither for America nor for a noble cause but for you, for him. At least you, he'll keep you by his side, he can protect you.

\- I love you, Y/N.

Determined, Steve takes whatever he can to cut his throat, resting your mouth on the wound hoping that you still have enough life to taste his blood. The ferrous liquid falls on your lips and into your throat while the young man bites in your wrist as gently as possible, simply piercing the skin to collect a few scarlet drops. Let's just hope that the serum will change your metabolism as it upset Rogers' metabolism years ago. But it is too late for scientific considerations or logic.

***

\- ... and it was because he was covered with the blood of his enemies that he was nicknamed "Red Skull"?  
\- Yes, a very morbid nickname but which he wore wonderfully.

Sitting on your bed, Steve looks at you with tenderness as you ask him a multitude of questions, lying on the mattress and completely recovered from your injuries. Tirelessly, you pass and pass your arm in a ray of light, surprised not to fall to dust. You have to believe that legends are wrong about vampires, they don't really fear the sun.

\- I haven't changed physically, I can go out in broad daylight ... It's easy to be a vampire, I don't see why you make a big deal of it!  
\- It seems that you are a good woman, Y/N.

If it had not been the case, you would have become a bloodthirsty creature like Schmidt or, in the best of cases, you would have died and you would have been buried like any SHIELD agent who died during his service. Fortunately, everything is now arranged and you can lure the famous Captain America against you to kiss him with passion. After all, you have all of eternity before you.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
